In hybrid-coupled crossed-dipole radiators, balun-coupled loops, which are typically coplanar, convex, conductive, and substantially continuous, are arranged in a square layout. Each loop has two end-to-end connected, equal-length boundary segments including orthogonal and generally straight-sided portions. A signal feed point is located at a connection locus of the two segments. Diagonal pairs of the loops have a differential feed and constitute a dipole. Thus, two diagonal pairs of the loops form the square layout, which thereby form two crossed dipoles. Cross-coupling between these two diagonally-oriented dipoles is effectively canceled, due to length, width, and spacing of segments that form the loops. Typically, a length of the perimeter length of each loop is on the order of a half wavelength. The shape of each loop is generally square. The four loops that form the two crossed dipoles are substantially identical; accordingly, the crossed dipole assembly generally has lateral and fourfold rotational symmetry.
While the concepts described above have been developed in efforts to improve antenna performance over a wide range of use, other improvements in antenna performance are desired. Specifically, for example, there is a need to improve antenna bandwidth. Further, the above-described antenna designs have a large power capability and, more particularly, have a larger power capability than is typically required for applications to which these antennas are applied. Thus, there is an additional need for antennas that have a reduced power handling capacity, as well as the above-mentioned improved bandwidth, such that production and/or manufacturing costs for, along with the size and weight of, the antennas is reduced.